Happy Death Day/Dialogues
Ben Bradley: '''Ah! Hello there. Welcome to Hollyoaks, . I'm Sergeant Ben Bradley. '''Ben Bradley: '''And welcome to the Dee Valley Police! '''Ben Bradley: '''Here, let me show you around. '''Ben Bradley: '''This here is our coroner, Annalise Appleton. '''Annalise Appleton: Good morning! Please, come see me when you have a body! Ben Bradley: '''This is our technical expert, Diego Martinez. '''Diego Martinez: Hola! Ben Bradley: '''This is our chief of police, Rachel Hardy. '''Rachel Hardy: '''Good morning. I want you to know I run a tight and ordered police team here, so no slip-ups! '''Ben Bradley: '''This is our profiler, Cindy Savage. '''Cindy Savage: '''Hello there, and Ben, you need to stop biting your nails, it shows cowardice. '''Ben Bradley: '''Thanks, Cind. '''Ben Bradley: '''This is Holly Roscoe. Now although she may seem young, she is the best at her job. '''Holly Roscoe: '''Hi there! '''Ben Bradley: '''And this is Rob Edwards, the historian. '''Rob Edwards: '''Hello, good morning Ben. '''Rachel Hardy: Good, now that we're all acquainted, Ben, why don't you take on a tour of the centre? Ben Bradley: '''Of course, Rachel. Come along, IN THE CENTRE OF THE VILLAGE '''Ben Bradley: '''Right, that there is Price Slice, a lovely little shop where if you ever need an overpriced microwavable lasagna, that's the place to go. '''Ben Bradley: '''Wait, what do you mean. There's someone lying outside The Hutch? Let's go. Investigate The Hutch '''Ben Bradley: '''Oh my GOD! That's Pete Buchanan! And he...he's dead! '''Ben Bradley: '''He's been stabbed, and candles have been put in the wounds. And, then...set on fire... '''Ben Bradley: '''Let's send him to Annalise. And you found a torn note. Right, I'll let you piece that together. Autopsy Pete's Body '''Annalise Appleton: '''Wow! Only your first day and already a cool murder. '''Ben Bradley: '''Please, Annalise, I knew Pete. Can you just tell us what you found. '''Annalise Appleton: '''Sure, Ben. Well, Pete was stabbed as you can see, but in the wounds, I found a cake mixture. And some of the ingredients are only purchasable at Price Slice. '''Annalise Appleton: '''And who works at Price Slice? '''Ben Bradley: '''Oh no, not Simone Loveday. The snobbish cow. Let's go speak to her. '''Annalise Appleton: '''Wait! Before you go, I can tell you that your killer has culinary skills! '''Ben Bradley: '''Thanks, 'Lise. Talk to Simone Loveday about the cake mixture '''Simone Loveday: '''Ah, hello Ben! '''Simone Loveday: '''And you brought a friend! I'm Simone Loveday. '''Ben Bradley: '''Simone, we found Pete Buchanan's dead body outside The Hutch. And some of the ingredients are only purchasable here. '''Simone Loveday: '''So? '''Ben Bradley: '''Do you have a log of people who bought orange zest, brandy, free range eggs, and semi-skimmed milk. '''Simone Loveday: '''Of course not! Do I look like I have the time, I spend it cooking these products! '''Simone Loveday: We aren't some sort of mega co-operation branch. But, if I cast my mind back. A woman with ginger hair, green eyes and thin lips bought some. Ben Bradley: 'Thank you, Simone. You've been very helpful. Outside '''Ben Bradley: '''Well, with that description, I think we can find them. Let's go. Examine Simone's description '''Ben Bradley: '''Martha Kane? The florist? Wow. That's odd. Well, let's go speak to her. Talk to Martha Kane about the ingredients '''Martha Kane: ''Ello, Ben! '''Ben Bradley: '''Martha! Nice to see you. '''Ben Bradley: '''This is. We know you bought some ingredients that are involved in Pete Buchanan's murder. '''Martha Kane: '''Pete Buchanan is dead! How sad. And I sympathise now for his family. '''Ben Bradley: '''Martha, answer this question. Did you kill Pete Buchanan? '''Martha Kane: '''WHAT? Of course not! Pete was a friend of my family. Please, I'm grieving now, and when I grieve I cook. So excuse me. Examine Note '''Ben Bradley: So, what did that note say? Ben Bradley: '''Happy birthday, Pete! Lots of love, Tegan. '''Ben Bradley: '''Well, there's only one Tegan I know. Tegan Lomax. Let's go speak to her. Talk to Tegan Lomax about the note '''Ben Bradley: '''Tegan, how are you? '''Tegan Lomax: '''Well...my sister just kicked me out, but other than that I'm great. '''Ben Bradley: '''Leela kicked you out? Sorry to hear that. '''Ben Bradley: '''Look. I mustn't get sidetracked, Tegan, we found a note to Pete Buchanan. '''Ben Bradley: '''You were wishing him a happy birthday. '''Tegan Lomax: '''And...what? That's illegal now? '''Ben Bradley: '''No, of course not. It's just that that note was found next to Pete's dead body. '''Tegan Lomax: '''Oh no! Pete's dead! How awful! '''Tegan Lomax: '''I wrote it to him just in a good manner. '''Ben Bradley: '''Okay, thank you Tegan. Back at the office... '''Rachel Hardy: '''So, have you any more leads on the Buchanan case? '''Ben Bradley: '''Quite a few. '''Ben Bradley: '''Tegan Lomax, the nurse, wrote a note that we found next to his body. '''Rachel Hardy: I see... Ben Bradley: 'We spoke to Simone Loveday, the manager of Price Slice. '''Ben Bradley: '''And also spoke to Martha Kane, the florist. That's about it. '''Rachel Hardy: '''Alright, that's great now ca- '''Ste Hay: ''Ere, I'm looking for Ben Bradley. I know something about this murder with Pete, and all. CHAPTER 2 'Ben Bradley: '''So, all we know is that the killer can cook. Great... '''Ste Hay: ''Ere, I'm looking for Ben Bradley. I know something about this murder with Pete, an' all. '''Ben Bradley: '''Ste?! Great! We'll be with you soon. I think that we should look at Martha's florist. Who knows what we've missed. Talk to Ste Hay '''Ben Bradley: '''So, Ste...you know something about Pete's murder. '''Ste Hay: Yeah, I know that Pete's worst enemy is Grace Black... Ben Bradley: 'Grace Black? She's a bad apple, . Do you know why? '''Ste Hay: '''No, but Grace will. She'll be in The Loft. That's all I know, now, can I go, I'm cooking at The Hutch later. Investigate Florist '''Ben Bradley: '''So, , what have you found? '''Ben Bradley: '''This note is faded, but look, it has Pete's signature on it. Investigate Note '''Ben Bradley: '''So what does it say? '''Ben Bradley: '"Lacey, I am forever yours, Pete Buchanan". '''Ben Bradley: '''Well, Lacey must be Lacey Kane...but she left the village years ago so there's no way to talk to her. '''Ben Bradley: '''Of course! Lacey is Martha's daughter! Let's speak to her quickly. Investigate The Loft '''Ben Bradley: '''Ah, there she is. Grace, can we talk to you please? '''Grace Black: '''UGH! Please! I need to get a manicure. And you know me, Ben. When someone like me doesn't get what I want, I'll do unthinkable things. '''Ben Bradley: '''Just come with me, Grace. And you can piece that together, . Those wooden pieces look far too dangerous for me. Talk to Grace Black '''Ben Bradley: '''So, Grace. We want to know why you and Pete Buchanan weren't the best of friends. '''Grace Black: '''Ha! That's an understatement. He was poison. I assume you know about him and Lacey? You know Lacey is 17 now. And when Pete started seeing her, she was 13? The man's a pervert! '''Ben Bradley: '''And this involves you, how? '''Grace Black: In the way that it's not right, and that it's illegal. 'Ben Bradley: '''Well...alright, Grace. Thank you for your time. Talk to Martha Kane about Lacey and Pete '''Martha Kane: '''Again!? '''Ben Bradley: '''Martha, we're sorry to interrupt your manicure, but we have reason to believe that Pete Buchanan was seeing your daughter. '''Martha Kane: '''Which one, Ash or Lacey? '''Ben Bradley: '''I'm afraid it was Lacey. '''Martha Kane: '''Oh! That wretched little pervert! I swear if he was alive now...I'd... '''Ben Bradley: '''Look, Martha, did you know about this. '''Martha Kane: '''Of course I didn't! How dare you! What are you insinuating? '''Ben Bradley: '''Nothing. Martha, we're sorry to be so blunt. But we have to go. But please, come see us if you have any news. '''Martha Kane: '''I will...goodbye Ben. Examine wooden pieces '''Ben Bradley: '''Ah, isn't that cute. It's Simone and her family. '''Ben Bradley: '''But...wait. That's not so cute. Someone's written somehting. '''Ben Bradley: "'This will be all gone by morning". '''Ben Bradley: '''Oh my god! Was someone really trying to kill Simone's family? Let's go, Talk to Simone Loveday about the message '''Ben Bradley: '''Simone, would you care to tell us about this message we found? '''Simone Loveday: '''Well, one day. Pete came into my shop. '''Simone Loveday: '''He was in a mighty, drunk rage. And...an he started hitting me when I told him that he had to leave. '''Simone Loveday: '''And then...and then he took £3,000 from the till. '''Simone Loveday: '''That was Zack's university money. He was going to go play for Manchester... '''Ben Bradley: '''Thank you, Simone. At the office.... '''Ben Bradley: '''Well, . This has been a hell of a day for you, hasn't it? '''Ben Bradley: '''But I feel we're missing something. Let's go revisit the Hutch. Good idea, Ben. Thank you, Ben. Investigate The Hutch '''Ben Bradley: '''Okie-dokie. Let's get cracking. We've got a used napkin. Well, it's something. You can send it to Cindy. Analyse napkin '''Cindy Savage: '''Good morning! I got that napkin done straight away! '''Ben Bradley: '''And? '''Cindy Savage: '''Well, it was used by the killer, some blood mixed with candle wax was found on it. Making it theirs, the blood being Pete's, of course. '''Cindy Savage: '''But what I also found was a smudge of make up. Your killer wears makeup. '''Ben Bradley: '''Well, that's Grace, Martha and Tegan. Thanks, Cindy! '''Cindy Savage: '''No problem! OH WAIT! Sorry, I just forgot! Your killer also has blue eyes. Haha, silly me. '''Ben Bradley: '''Thank you again, Cindy.Category:Dialogues Category:Kit0804's things